Heart Breaking
by FireSpeed
Summary: Have you ever have your younger sibling say I hate you and you feel guilty for your own actions? Wanna go to them and chance your bad ways? Well… it might be too late…
1. Leaving

It was a time where the weather looks beautiful, the city is peaceful and evil was taking a break. So was the turtles. When Leo, Raph, and Donnie woke up this morning and went to get breakfast, he heard sounds of tears coming from Mike's room. Even Splinter can hear it, so he ran to his room.

"Mikey, hello?" said Leo with a worried and curious way.

Mike is crying with his knees tucked in, over in the corner.

"Raph, what did you do?" said Splinter with an upset tone.

"I didn't do anything. I'm telling the the truth." said Raph in a serious voice.

They all walked to Mike, but then, Mike stood up and face to them, which cause them to give him some room.

"You caused all of this." said Mike with a low and sad way."

"What?"

"You caused all of this!" said Mike, but this time with anger and depressing.

"We need more information, you…"

"Shut Up Raph!" Mike interrupted as loud as he could be.

Raph was not expecting that. Sure, he's also loud, but this time, it sounded serious.

"You're not a brother of mine, none of you are!" Mike continued. "You treat me like I didn't exist and you don't feel sorry for it! Including Sensei! All I wanted is some respect, but no. You decided to pick on me and blame me for everything!"

The truth came out of Mike and he was 100% correct. They all feel guilt in their souls with those only words.

"Now if you excuse me…"

Mike picked up his suitcase.

"I'm off to find a better home."

"Mike, we…"

It was about time when Mike exited his room with his suitcase. The turtles felt so sorry, they wish to go back in time and give his brother some respect. But no, they can't. And Splinter, his eyes were opened wide and thought "Di-Did that really just happened? Did we really treat him like he didn't exist?" But the truth was spoken. Mike's words made them feel hurt, depressed. They felt like...Heart Breaking.


	2. Help Me

Mike woke up slowly and blurry. Like it was hard fog. But evidentially, he regained his eyesight. Mike looked around and it was a dark but one dim light shined on him. he tired to get up, but he then, he felt like he was cuffed. And he was! The head is locked in, the arms and legs were open and cuffed. Even his shell (The table has a large hole, the size of Mike's shell) is speared.

"Ow" said Mike softly.

Then a dark figure with angry red eyes walked up to him.

"Who are you?" said Mikey kind of scared.

The figure said "You don't need to know my name." in a demonic voice.

Mike felt half scared now. Sure, they face aliens, mutants, and other things. But never, And they NEVER, face a devil.

"It's time to begin, Mikey."

"Listen, I don't know… Wait, how did you know my name?"

"I watch your 'family' for weeks. And by that, I mean for only 1 week, but whatever. It's time to begin."

"Begin what?" said Mike.

"This."

He pulled out a knife and waked up up to Mike.

"No." said Mike fully scared now.

The tears are so close to see, but not visible. The victim slashed a big "X" around his stomach.

"Owwwww!" Mike screamed in pain.

"You like your feet, right?"

The figure crouched down to his ankle. He grabbed the left ankle and counted to three slowly. 1, Mike looked down with his eyes. 2, Mike knows what he's doing. 3, "Oh no." said Mike.

He twisted the ankle, both left and right. After he's done with the ankle, he got up and said "There. That will not be a problem trying you escape."

Mike could feel the pain right now. He wanted to scream for help, but the figure said "If you scream, I'll cut off your tongue." Once he made this request, Mike shuts his mouth. Mike didn't want to be tortured, so he tried to get out. But there's no escape, plus, his ankle is broken, so there's a possibility that he's gonna die. The figure goes to the back of Mike.

"What are you doing?" Mike said with curiosity and fear.

"Shut Up, you'll see." said the devilish figure.

He grabbed a big, steel like Thor hammer and nailed it in both spears.

"Ahhhhh!"

He went to Mike and punches him so hard until he have a couple of teeth knocked, bruises all over his face, and blood coming out of the mouth. Then he kicks Mike's stomach hard, some blood came right out of his mouth. Mike couldn't handle it anymore. He, once again, panicked. Then he fainted on the cuffs.

"Alright, I think that's enough today." he said.

He walked to the door. Mike lift his head up slowly, barely open his eye, but his vision is blurry again. Although, just enough to see what's happening.

"Please… no." Mike said weakly.

The figure completely ignored him, like he didn't existed. And then, closed the door, leaving Mikey passed out, cold, bleeding, and needing help to escape from the darkness.


	3. Finding Mikey

"Did you track down Mikey yet?" said Donnie.

"Not yet."

"Where he could be?" said Raph in a low faith way.

"You really wanna mess with him again." said Donnie.

"Not in a mean way of course." said Raph.

Over in the corner, Leo was trying to calm down Splinter.

"How could I've done this?" said Splinter filled with regret.

"It's not your fault sensei." said Leo. "We also made Mikey run away."

Splinter turned his head slowly to Leo.

"I lost the Shredder, my wife probably got killed, my daughter was raised by him, and mutated into a rat. Is that worth losing a son?" said Splinter trying to hold his anger.

"No." said Leo.

Splinter went facing back to the corner.

"But we will get all of that back." said Leo.

"I want to be alone right."

"Ai, sensei." said Leo.

Leo walked to Donnie, Raph, and April. Donnie sighed. Then Raph, next Leo, and finally Raph. Splinter just groaned.

"I miss Mikey." said April.

"Me too." said Raph.

"Hey, remember that time when he named the Shellraiser."

"Yeah." The rest said.

"And what about taking care of Leather Head?"

"Oh, and also naming, in 1, 2, 3...

"Booyakasha!" They all said it.

Then the computer found Mikey.

"We found him!" April shouted.

"Really?!" said the turtles and Splinter as they run to the computer.

"Yes! He's located at…"

They all have weird looks at the screen.

"A bakery?"

"Wait… It haves a basement."

"Oh." said the turtles and Splinter.

"Well… good luck."

"All right. Let's go save Mikey!"

"I'm coming too." said Splinter.

"Ok, why?" said Raph.

"Because he has a basement which is either storage or torture chamber. If torture chamber, then he seems pretty dangerous." Splinter explained.

"Ok."

And they were off to save Mikey.

"Well, guess I should go home now." said April.


	4. Remember This?

Mikey woke up, only this time, he has duct tape covering his mouth.

"Hm?" said Mike.

It's been 4 days and the turtles found the place, but is not there yet.

"Oh, your awake."

"Hm Mphmhmpm?" said Mike.

"I'm sorry, I can't speak your language. Here's someone with your knowledge."

"The brain, like your muscles, require training and discipline to gain peak performance." he said, imitating Splinter.

Mike widen his eyes as he remembered this.

"Yes, and the fact that he had me BY THE FACE, MIKEY!"

"Mph." said Mike.

It sounded muffled, but he knew what he was saying.

"Hey! Nobody hits Mikey except ME!"

Mike is starting to cry.

"Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan! There's no time for hesitation! My orders must be carried out, without question!"

Mike can't bear to look or hear at this torture. He closes his eyes.

"Mmmmm, did somebody ordered…"

Mike opened his eyes...

"Pizza." Imitating Raph.

"FOOD! PIZZA! GIVE IT TO ME!" said Mikey in his mind. His body leaned forward, trying to get the pizza.

"This is really good." saying like Donnie.

Mike eyes twitch and piling the tears. His stomach rumbling. His mouth watering with some blood by the smell of the cheesy pepperoni. But since he's duct taped, he is forced to swallow it.

"I must say this quite delicious." In a way Splinter way.

"Hmmmmmm!" said Mike.

"If only Mike could join us." The fake Leo said as the figure walked up to him and ripped off the duct tape while taunting him with the pizza. Mike tried to catch it, but every time he comes for the bite, the pizza dodges the teeth.

"I WANT MY FAMILY! I WANT IT ALL BACK! I want my science brother who I always get confused! I missed getting teased by Raph! I missed being forced around by Leo! I miss the punishments from Master Splinter! I WANT IT ALL BACK! JUST PLEASE TAKE ME HOME!" said Mike screamed and letting it all out.

"Oh I will. But that's not your real home. Your real home is in heaven. But the thing is God doesn't love you." said the figure.

With that sentence, Mike didn't wanna live on this planet anymore. Not in heaven, nor in hell. He didn't deserve this. He didn't want to be tortured, but with the cuffs and beatings, there's no way to be loved and saved.

"Why can't you kill me right now?!" said Mikey's mind.

"I'm done with this pathetic loser for now." said the figure while finishing the pizza.

Mike's eyes are covered in tears.

And the last thing that Mike saw before he sees pitch darkness is a picture of his mind. The picture is his family. Leo, Raph, Him, and Donnie. All smiling. Even Master Splinter is too. The people that he loved, the ones that took care of him and took care for his siblings… are gone.


	5. MIKEY FOUND!

"No." said Donnie, after checking the dumpster.

"No." said Raph, after looking through a window of an abounded building.

"No." said Leo, after the roofs.

"Oh, where he could be?" said Splinter, as the turtles gathered around him.

It was night time and they searched all over the place, high and low, and they still couldn't find Mike.

"Wait." said Donnie.

Donnie ran back to the empty building. He looked through the smudged window and there's a little of bright light coming from the ground. Donnie took out his staff and smashed the window. Then he and the other's followed him. They stopped at the light. Donnie ripped off the realistic paper.

"And you thought Mikey was dumb."

"Shut up and let's save him." said Raph.

"Right away pushy." said Donnie sarcastically.

* * *

"I'm back." said the figure.

"Please… no more torture. Why are you doing this to me?" said Mike softly.

"Because so. Now shut up as I shove this knife through your chest.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" said Leo.

"Huh?" said the figure as he turned around.

"Ah, the turtles and Master Splinter. I see your training is good, but Master Splinter is a horrible sensai so I guess that leaves your training worthless, even Mikey.

"Ok, that is really offensive." shouted Splinter.

"And Donnie, your so dumb, they made your mask purple."

"I'll kill you!"

"Raph, really scared of cockroaches? You might be a chicken instead of a retarded frog."

"I'm sorry Master Splinter, but this guy is really on my nerves!"

"Leo, why are you even leader when you just asked?!"

"Because so?" said Leo.

"Darn, you're good."

The black devil thought until he thought of something.

"Hey Leo, look what I have!" He said as he pulled out…

Leo gasped and said worried "The rarest Captain Ryan comic book ever?"

"Yes."

And then he rubbed it against his butt saying "Ahhhhh, that feels so good. I took a huge dump in my homeland 5 minutes ago."

Leo twitched his eyes at first, but then, a rage face came on his face, making his body red with anger.

"KILL HIM!"

Mike has the knife in his chest and looked at the battle. Before he closed his eyes, the looks from it, the turtles are losing. Everytime they get a kilometer close, they would get knocked back. Mike closed his eyes, believing HE IS DEAD...


	6. Final Chapter

… BUT HE ISN'T! Mike woke up from the start.

His mind said "Where am I?! What happened?!"

He was sweating hardly, his heart was still pounding. He tried to look around the the room, but his eyesight was blind. Although, it was able to clear up. He was in his room.

"Was this all a dream?" said his mind.

He pulled off the covers. It wasn't. He has a cast on his foot due to the injury he had cause. He has bandages all over his body, arms, and legs from the cuts. When he layed back, he got back and noticed an ice pack on his head. Then he tried to get up, but Raph pushed the curtains open.

"Mikey!" said Raph happily.

Raph ran up to him and hugged Mike. So did Leo and Donnie.

"Easy sons. He is still in recovery.

"What happened?"

"While you were passed out, we defeated this weird creature and…

"You killed him?"

"You took the words right out of his mouth." said Splinter smiled.

"Master Splinter?"

"Yes Michelangelo?"

"Can you join in the group hug if you still love me?"

"How can I say no to the joy of the team?" said Splinter walking and hugging the group. Then they broke apart.

"Ow."

"I'll help you." said Leo.

"Thanks." said Mike.

"Welcome" said Leo.

Then they were about to go when Mike wanted to say something.

"Leo, I was saving this for Happy Mutation Day, but here." He pulled out…

Leo gasped. "The NEW Captain Ryan Video Game?!"

He said as he snatched it right out of his hands.

"Look inside." said Mike.

Leo opened the case and the disc was gold, meaning the rarest kind. Also, there's a picture of the brothers as the characters in the cartoon.

"Thank You so much Mikey." said Leo gladly.

"Raph, even though your the most who teases me, I wouldn't live without it."

"Thanks buddy." siad Raph as he patted Mike's shoulder.

"Whoa, easy tiger." said Mike.

Raph only chuckled.

"Donnie, your the coolest inventor I have ever seen. I mean, you made the invention and I get to name them. But now that I have been through, I know now you should name them."

"Nah, we'll both name them, together."

"Ok. Oh, and Master Splinter. You're the smartest person I know besides Donnie. We all love you, even your Teng Shen loves you. Including Miwa whose named Karai now, but they still love you."

They all have smiles on their faces. They now know that they should not mess with Mike too much and care for each other.

"Is there anything we will like to give to you, my son?" said Splinter.

"I could go for some soup."

"I'm gonna be their first!" said Leo.

"Says who?!" said Raph and Donnie.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie ran to the kitchen to make the soup.

Master Splinter laughed. Then he was about to go the training room to meditate.

"Oh Mikey?"

"Yes sensai?" Mike asked curiously.

"Keep up the good work."

Then he's gone. Mike faced the ceiling and thought he did a good job. I mean, he's the heart and soul that keeps the team happy. The source filled with joy. Plus with all the speech's for each of them, their hearts are put back together. Maybe even better! He smiled as he begin to relax. It's been awhile since he did this. Mike thinks about the times he made the family happy and not Heart Breaking.

**The End. **

* * *

**So, how did you love it? Was it good? Check out my other stories and favorite me to see more. Bye for now! :D  
**


End file.
